1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an improved means for enhancing the performance of a data recording device, and in particular to an improved means for adapting a data recording device to changes in environmental conditions. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved apparatus and method for adapting a data tape drive to changes in ambient temperature and humidity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data recording devices, such as data tape drives, record information to or read information from a data storage device, such as the data tape of a tape cartridge. As data tapes have become increasingly thinner, they have become more susceptible to damage during operation at elevated temperatures and relative humidity levels. Although the tapes and tape drives are typically designed to operate in such conditions, a majority of users never operate their equipment in extreme environments. However, testing has repeatedly shown that the mechanical properties of thin tapes change dramatically (in terms of tape handling) at elevated temperature and humidity.
For example, the tension used to reliably manipulate tape at relatively cool temperatures can damage the same tape if the ambient temperature and/or relative humidity of the environment surrounding the tape drive increases. Because of the extremely thin dimensions of modern data tapes, mechanical-only solutions that alter the mechanical properties of the materials can no longer compensate for the entire range of operational environments. Thus, an improved apparatus and method for adapting a data recording device to changes in environmental conditions in order to reduce the risk of damage to the storage media is needed.
One embodiment of a media or data tape drive uses the spare inputs on the analog to digital converter to sense the ambient temperature and the relative humidity of the environment in which the tape drive is operating. The tension exerted on the data tape by the tape drive is then adjusted as a function of the temperature and/or humidity. When the tape is more rigid at low temperature/humidity, the tension may be increased to provide a good read/write interface to the head. At nominal temperature/humidity, a nominal tape tension is used. However, at elevated temperature/humidity, a lower tension is utilized to avoid damaging the tape. The sensors also may be used to completely prohibit drive and tape operation when the tape drive is in an extreme environmental condition that is beyond an acceptable design range. The tape acceleration/deceleration profiles are altered due to changes in atmospheric conditions based on the propensity of the tape to stick to the head. Thus, in hostile environments, the performance of the tape drive is lowered to reduce the risk of tape damage.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, in view of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention, taken in conjunction with the appended claims and the accompanying drawings.